Hermione - She's the one
by Mairead Monroe
Summary: Hermione's childhood is somewhat cruel to our small genius. Big London Primary school in Peckham, bullies everywhere. Hermione refelcts on her life as a ten year old. r/r please :)


Hermione – A childhood of horrors 

**_Hermione – She's the one._**

I have no friends, I am a loner, the one who sits and reads books all day long. 

I am a sad nutcase, or so Katie Garfield, a fat butchy sort of girl in year six said anyway…

I'm in year six myself but in another class (thank God!), I'm only eleven, yet I have the genius of a eighteen year old, and I'm stuck here in St Francis' Catholic School, in the middle of London, in Peckham for God's Sake, the worst place this side of the river, I mean my family is not poor, just unfortunate to live _here _in Peckham in an old Victorian Terraced house, on a street where the most rebellious trash the streets, deal drugs and spray graffiti on the filthy red brick walls, I do hate it here…

My life is just like those filthy walls, a montage of dislike, labelling and cruel curses hurtled at all the time. 

I don't have any friends, like the wall, and I am also ugly, like the wall…

I am, a have a mop of bushy light brown hair, buckteeth, a few spots, some podgy parts on my thighs, and my feet are a size seven! Most girls have small dainty feet, where they can wear pretty little shoes and frilly little socks that fit them; they can wear elegant little dresses with lace and ribbons, and eat chocolate with out the worry of obesity.

I am not happy with myself at all; I am a failure, a total abundant recluse… 

Once, I had a friend, when I was about six, before I even noticed I has brains that could calculate long division in my head, in a matter of seconds. 

Her name was Edith Clare, a pretty girl, but lost in stupidity and ballet, honestly why waste precious studying time with silly dances?! 

Well she got whisked off to a Stage School when she was seven, leaving my alone forever.

Now Edith is in a soap set in East London, her accent perfect, but her acting somewhat off…

I am talented in all subjects apart from PE and Art, you must be good at these to be popular, or have at least one friend, yet extraordinary things happen to me… 

Tim Smith, a fat boy who admires Britney Spears for her singing ability (more like her breasts…) well he was about to throw a pile of rotting leaves he had saved up for throughout the autumn, which where now beautifully covered in flakes of rare snow.

He was about to throw the unhygienic heap on my new dress, which was a deep mauve and had a satin hem in a beautiful black, I loved it, it was a rare dress I wore for the Christmas Nativity, which I was narrating, because I wrote most of the play… 

The play had just finished when I was outside with my book; A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens when Tim came up to me and threw this mouldy pile of leaves on top of me! But somehow, something that I am still finding hard to contradict, the leaves suddenly caught fire and were burnt to cinders!

I mean they were damp from the little snow that fell, and I mean things just don't fly upwards and catch fire, in the middle of a playground, in the middle of a suburban area! Things like that don't happen!

Now it's June, and I'm faced with starting Secondary School in September, I'm going to St Dustan's Private School in Forest Hill. 

It's a school for talented individuals who win scholarships, or who are just loaded with a tonne of money to afford the school fees that are out of our family's price range. 

You can guess I got the scholarship, one of the few placed, and I just hope that I'll make friends forever…

Maybe I'll even get a boyfriend, like all the girls in my class who taunt me about my appearance, brains and my overall self… 

One day I'll break though, I'll climb out of my little shell, make friends, go on adventures and live a happy fantasy life away from the bullies, and I tell you this I will prove them wrong, I will become famous for discovering the cure for AIDS, and other illnesses and they'll have to thank me if they become ill, and I would of discovered the cure for the infamous illness that may overcome them, suffocate their air, close all holes that will let them breath in the delightful air, that only once they have taken the magical antidote, they will be able to breath once again!

Right now, I must go back to my studies, finish reading _Emma_ by Jane Austin, a delightful story, and then I'll read _Lord of the Rings_ by JRR Tolkien, a story of fantasy and magic… 

A month's time Hermione received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she was a witch. 

Hermione made very close friends with Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley, had a boyfriend called Viktor Krum, a famous sportsman, and became one of the most intelligent, most beautiful women that ever walked this living Earth…

**_ _**

**_Disclaimer:_**

Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley belong to JK Rowling, a little woman who lives in Scotland and owns a very expensive house in Islington (I saw it in the Sunday Times if you don't believe me!)

**_Author's Note:_**

I wrote this reflecting on my childhood, and on the birth of my younger brother Kaelin who was born on 7th June 2001 (Election Day)

This is for all the bullied and who are all lost with out hope. 

This is all for who have tried to take their own life and to never give up, you can prove them wrong! 

**_Golden*Faerey _**


End file.
